


Sleeping Handsome

by lunaryu (zeroshikidarkangel)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack-ish plot, Improper Language, M/M, Massive humor, OOC, Riddiculousness, Romance, Shounen ai, do not copy/repost to other sites, possible character's destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroshikidarkangel/pseuds/lunaryu
Summary: Langris is cursed to be asleep (his own fault obviously) and no matter what everyone (in his family and guild) does, he won't wake up. Cue Finral and his ridiculous but worth-a-try idea (courtesy of a children tale). Yuno is highly skeptical and Asta (having no idea why he's getting involved at all) just wants this mess to be over.A modern ‘Sleeping Beauty’ with crack-ish plot twist and unexpected turn of event.And nope, this is not an AU (just a case fic, really).
Relationships: Langris Vaude/Asta (Black Clover), Yami Sukehiro/William Vangeance, hints of Yuno/Asta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	Sleeping Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Black Clover © Tabata Yuuki**
> 
> **Warning:** _CRACK-ish (there’s still plot here, somewhere… albeit rather ridiculous), massive humor (hopefully), definitely oOC, shounen ai, improper language, possible grammar and spelling mistakes, possible character's destruction, etc…_
> 
>  **A/N:** Please don't take this fic too seriously. It’s a CRACK-ish fic for a reason. I just want to make something funny after the previous angst one. So here it is… I hope whoever ask for Langris/Asta pair is happy. Oh, it will be funny, no doubt. Please enjoy!

**Sleeping Handsome**

(c) ~lunaryu

* * *

It started with unexpected news from Vaude Household, of all place.

"What?"

Finral gave the young messenger, a new employee of Vaude Household, _no doubt_ , a ridiculous look. He had been minding his own business, one-sidedly flirting with a very pretty girl in down town Capital (that looked extremely bothered), when one of Vaude Household servants approached him and greeted him formally.

"Master and Lady Vaude required your assistance, Master Finral," the messenger said politely.

Finral frowned. "Don't call me 'Master'. I'm not one of your employers," he rebuffed huffily, while the girl he was flirting with slowly backed away from him, and when he realized what happened, she was already gone before he could ask her out on a date.

"Now, look what you've done. You make her run away," Finral turned to the messenger and scowled at him, hopefully looking upset enough, but judging from the messenger's amusedly flustered look, he was probably making a pouting face instead of scowling.

Finral's pouting face was _cute_ after all and had effect like that on _people_.

The messenger's sweat dropped from behind his head. He was probably thinking that it was Finral's terrible pick-up lines that sent the girl running away in the first place.

"But… it is an emergency," he tried again, even though he didn't look frantic or panicked.

"What could possibly be an emergency happening in that household that even Father and Lady Liliane require an assistance from someone that's already casted out of the family?"

Finral sighed, cursing his too good nature and his immense curiosity that he was even willing to hear the news, albeit having to move himself and the messenger through a portal to somewhere more discreet because the emergency was 'need-to-know' only.

"What kind of emergency is categorized as a _classified_ one?" Finral grumbled, thinking how ridiculous his former family was.

"Um. Because this is a problem of a noble household?" the messenger answered hesitantly, his tone at the end sounding more like a question.

Finral shook his head in exasperation as he let the messenger and himself out of the portal, right in front of Vaude Household main manor.

"Alright, spill." Finral couldn't push down his curiosity any longer as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Maybe it is better if Master Finral enter the manor first," the messenger suggested shiftily.

Finral groaned inwardly. He didn't really want to see his father and step mother. "If it's really that important, isn't Langris there to solve the problem?" He narrowed his eyes at the young man and the messenger winced for some reason.

"That… is one of the reasons, actually, Master Finral," he spoke softly with low volume, looking and sounding hesitant and paranoid enough that he had to look around to make sure that they were alone and no one else was listening in on their conversation.

The man took a deep breath, as if preparing himself to drop a bomb. "This matter involves Master Langris," he whispered surreptitiously and Finral blinked, looking at him, befuddled.

"Something happened to Langris?" he asked and the messenger quickly hissed and hushed him, even though that was actually a very rude gesture.

Yes, Finral was no longer one of the Vaudes, but he was still a guest, _damn it_ , and a respected magic knight (in spite of being in the Black Bull and the chaos that the guild had always caused).

"Please not so loud!" The messenger looked and sounded frantic now, despite his shout-whisper. "Please just get inside and you can speak directly to Master and Mistress," he said while moving to push Finral to enter the manor.

"Ah, wait a—!" He wasn't even able to finish his protest before he was forcefully brought inside the house.

* * *

**~ Langris x Asta ~**

* * *

Ledior looked pale and Liliane appeared to be in distress as Finral arrived at the common room. He stared at both his parents' unusual mood in confusion.

"What's going on? What happened to Langris?" Finral asked without preamble, not even greeting them properly first because he didn't think they would appreciate small talk from him, the black sheep of the family.

Ledior turned to face Finral in seriously worried look. "Your brother is asleep," he said apprehensively.

"Um," Finral's sweat dropped. "You want me to wake him up?" Did that count as emergency?

"It's a curse induced sleep," Ledior explained with grave tone.

_Huh?_

"Langris-chan has been asleep for a week straight and doesn't show any sign of waking up!" Liliane couldn't seem able to hold her emotion down anymore and broke down in tears then, her voice shrill and raucous on Finral's nerves instantly.

_Huuuuh?!_

Yeah, that was a shock, indeed.

* * *

**~ Langris x Asta ~**

* * *

William Vangeance gazed at Yami with a troubled gesture, since his face was covered by that gaudy mask; Yami could only read the guy's emotion through his movement and mannerism.

As usual, Yami broke into William's personal quarter despite the allegedly impenetrable security of the Golden Dawn Guild Head Quarter. It wasn't much of a challenge for Yami though, since the guards didn't seem to notice when he snuck in through jumping over the wall.

Yami actually wondered a lot why he didn't get caught. He meant, he wasn't even subtle when he invaded the HQ.

Finral couldn't slip into the abode using his portal because he had never been inside the Golden Dawn Guild HQ, but Yami had been there repeatedly that he practically memorized all the corridors, halls and quarters of the place. It wasn't Yami's fault that he was awesome at spatial evaluation, and William had never protested that Yami occasionally dropped in without prior notice before, so he took the liberty to just do it all the time now.

Besides, William looking troubled (sitting and resting on his bed wearing only pajama) was a feast for the eyes. He usually always looked so put together, very calm and composed after all. It honestly bordered into creepy sometimes, especially when William kept smiling no matter what situation he was in. Now though, he seemed slightly discomfited and reasonably more _human_.

It was a nice look on William and Yami loved it _a lot_.

"Finral is _worried_ about his little brother's condition," Yami said, starting a conversation, crossing his arms, making his beautiful biceps and triceps ripple, on his chest and staring closely at William's still surprisingly masked face. It made people wonder whether or not William ever took off his mask, even when he went to sleep. "He's been asleep for a week, Finral said, and it started right after he came back from a mission that involved the newest dungeon. Care to explain what happened?"

William was quiet for a minute, just staring back at Yami's face and maybe stealing glances at his rippling muscles too, while his hands subtly moved to fix the blanket around his waist, undoubtedly thinking how to answer his demanding question, despite Yami's even tone and deadpan. "Well, isn't this a rare occurrence… Are you actually worried about other guild member's condition?"

Instead of answering his question, the high and mighty Golden Dawn Captain asked him back, irritating Yami, a _bit_. It was obviously a rhetoric question, a distraction to buy the masked man some time to prepare his answer, and he was back into smiling now, even looking amused for some reason.

Yami grumbled. "Finral is being unbearably _noisy_. You'd better have answers for what caused his little brother's condition before I sic Finral on you, so you can deal with his annoying, whiny self." He wasn't above threatening now. Seriously, Finral's high-pitched voice was very, _very_ grating after all. He didn't want to suffer it alone. He would drag William down with him if it was necessary.

But first, Yami needed to find some answers to shut Finral up, and if by asking information about the _curse_ that had befallen to his half-brother could, then… so be it.

William kept smiling at Yami, maintaining his poker face for a couple of minutes in silence (almost frying Yami's temper then) before the blond let out a deep sigh, his lilac colored eyes looking the other way. "Honestly… we don't know what happened to Langris either." He sounded mildly concerned and Yami's eye twitched slightly at that.

"How could you not know?" Yami approached the man on the bed, looming over him while narrowing his eyes at William accusingly. "You ordered the mission. Your subordinates should have reported back to you, including Finral's brother."

"Yami… your face is too close," William put one of his palms on Yami's face to push him back, at least a few inches away from his own. He sounded uncomfortable then; his eyes were everywhere, unable to meet Yami's stare and he coughed slightly, probably trying to hide his discomfort for the invasion of his personal space. Though, Yami could see that William's cheeks and neck turned a bit pink.

"Why are you so self-conscious? It's not like I haven't seen you _naked_ before," Yami smirked while pulling back slightly and if it was possible, the pink on William skin got even rosier.

"You're as _untactful_ as always," William coughed again, closing his eyes, but he didn't sound angry or mad at Yami's teasing albeit still flushing prominently. Yami just grinned and snorted amusedly at how proper William's discomfiture was.

"Anyway, we really don't know what happened to Langris. When he and his team came back from the dungeon exploration, he was fine. He himself gave me the initial report and there was nothing amiss beside the usual magical traps guarding the dungeon and the treasures recovered from the place," William explained.

"Huh," Yami tilted his head aside. "And there was nothing weird with the magical traps? Langris didn't fall into one of those?" he asked further.

"According to his report? No." William shook his head and answered tranquilly.

"Hmm…" Yami sat down on William's bed and started to think more deeply.

…

…

"Are you planning to stay over?" William asked a short time later, his fingers slightly fiddling his blanket (again), with flustered motion and rosy cheeks, in reaction to Yami staying seated, unmoving, on his bed for almost ten minutes.

Yami turned to look at William and grinned in glee. "You know me so well," he commented, totally charmed because William could be so adorable sometimes.

"Please be quiet and come here, Yami."

"As you wish."

* * *

**~ Langris x Asta ~**

* * *

"Vice-Captain Langris fell into one of the traps," Yuno reported the next day, after he was back from his mandatory leave because he was injured in the dungeon exploration.

Yuno had been recovering for over a week in Royal Capital Medical Facility because his injury was rather severe. He almost lost his right arm because of a magical trap that caused rust on the flesh. Luckily, Doctor Owen and his Water Healing Magic had prevented the rust from spreading over Yuno's body through his blood system, and then he found the remedy to reverse the already rusting part of his flesh.

Yuno still felt a bit funny when he moved his right arm excessively, but he was just glad that he didn't lose it and it was still quite functional that it didn't hinder his daily routine and activities. It even didn't cause set back to his magic output either. That was quite a bonus.

William let out a long-suffering sigh from his _throne_ as he heard the _different_ report. "That man is a problematic one. Why would he lie in his initial report?"

Yuno was silent for a moment, remembering their troops' experience in the dungeon before starting to retell it.

The Golden Dawn team's Dungeon Expedition was quite alright. There was no enemy from other kingdom that obstructed their way. The magical traps were also quite easy to dodge and dissolve. They split up for a few hours just to cover all grounds and secret passages, but everyone regrouped just outside the treasure room in one piece.

However, when they were about to enter the treasure room, they discovered that all the traps _outside_ the room were layered traps to trigger the numerous, simultaneous traps _inside_ the treasure room, and the first trap that was infused in the gate was triggered by Langris when he used his Offensive Spatial Magic to blow away part of the gate to create entrance into the room.

The trap was in the form of _needles_.

_Lots and lots of needles._

"Needles?" William tilted his head, sounding puzzled. "What kind of needles? Something like _senbon (1)_?"

Yuno shook his head as he answered, "No, they were ordinary sewing needles."

Those needles were not poisoned or anything. They were just numerous and all at once they were fired from all over the room and specifically targeted the one that triggered the trap. Of course Vice-Captain Langris' Offensive Spatial Magic could blow most of them away to other dimension easily, but he missed one that pricked into his forefinger.

"At the time, we didn't think that the needle might be enchanted or cursed." Yuno continued. After all, Vice-Captain Langris didn't seem to get hurt by that small thing. He just pulled out the needle and threw it away, and stated that he had been okay. The puncture wound on his finger didn't even bleed much.

"We should have checked him more thoroughly rather than just taking his words at face value. Vice-Captain Langris could be too prideful sometimes, it was a hassle." Yuno frowned, letting out an annoyed huff.

Well, they didn't just deal with _needles_ when all the following traps were triggered simultaneously. Yuno got his injury in one of those traps, a spread of rusting fog. It was kind of scary and mortifying when all their clothes started to rust away, crumbling to nothingness. Luckily, Sylph was sharp enough to hurriedly blow the fog away from the troop, or else Yuno would have almost lost not only one arm. All people in that room would be decimated.

"I'm more surprised that all of you didn't end up buck naked after getting surrounded by that rust-smog," Yami commented from the corner of the room and Yuno glanced at the Black Bull Captain with slight wonder and confusion.

"What is the Captain of Black Bull doing here?" He couldn't help asking, a bead of sweat adorning his cheek as he thought about how irrelevant Yami's remark was. However, Yuno's gaze were wandering as well, hoping to find a certain messy, short, ash-blond haired rival of his, who usually tagged along his captain when he was visiting.

Yami just shrugged in response to the question while William coughed lightly; for some reason his eyes looked the other way and he seemed uncomfortable. Bead of sweat prickled out of William's slightly pink cheeks. It was kind of weird.

"Captain Yami has business here, since one of his subordinate, Finral Roulacase?" At this William looked at Yami, seemingly asking for confirmation, and Yami nodded once in a reply, "He was Vice-Captain Langris' older brother, and he's quite concerned about Langris' condition since he apparently has fallen asleep and stayed asleep for over a week since he came back from the Dungeon exploration. He's looking for some answers to help waking his brother up." He continued explaining and Yuno nodded in understanding, albeit wondering how… _swift_ the explanation was. Was Captain Vangeance in a hurry or something? He seemed to be restless as well.

"Vice-Captain Langris was cursed then, at the time that needle pierced his forefinger," Yuno mused slightly. "A delayed reaction? He did look really _okay_ even after getting pierced, though."

"Probably," William seemed to think it over as well. "If only we had that _needle_ , then we could examine it for the trace of the curse," he sighed. "Did Langris actually throw the needle away? That was careless of him."

"We didn't exactly pay attention because of the wave of the next activated traps," Yuno shrugged, thinking some more. "Has Doctor Owen seen to Vice-Captain Langris's condition? If he's really in danger, certainly the Royal Capital best healer will have some advices to alleviate the illness."

Yami and William looked at each other silently for five minutes, seemingly in conversation ( _or was it an argument?_ ) without words. Yami narrowed his eyes at first, but William just tilted his head up slightly.

It was honestly a bit creepy seeing them like that.

Yami sighed deeply after that, seemingly in defeat. "I'll ask Finral first."

* * *

**~ Langris x Asta ~**

* * *

"Father and Liliane insisted that this matter is to be kept 'classified'," Finral grumbled while making air apostrophes with his fingers. "Which is bullshit! If they're really worried about Langris' condition, they should have brought him to Dr. Owen _ages_ ago!"

He was getting emotional and his friends looked at him in sympathy.

"Have you suggested them to do that?" Vanessa asked, frowning as well.

"That's literally the first thing I did when I heard the news. Apparently calling me for help was insulting enough for their _noble_ family capabilities to deal with emergency that getting outside help is never an option to begin with. Isn't that _idiotic_?" Finral huffed some more, still annoyed and apprehensive about this situation. "They couldn't even figure out the cause of the 'sleep' in the first place! And when Langris keeps sleeping, he doesn't eat and doesn't drink and is getting weaker the longer we wait!"

Finral was very worried. True, he wasn't close to his family most of the time, but Langris was still his _baby brother_ , of course he was concerned of his well-being. Ledior and Liliane were only frantic and treating this as emergency because they wanted to protect the family name, like always, that they didn't think this through, particularly their half-assed way in dealing with the curse in the first place. They hid the fact that Langris was cursed because they were worried of what the other nobles would think of the Vaude Household if the news got out. This was very stupid.

It was a dumb luck that Finral noticed the 'flaw' in his former family's way in dealing with Langris' cursed state, so he was able to provide Langris with sustenance in another way. Surprisingly, fluid sustenance using IV drip was enough to keep Langris' body from withering away.

"Yuno said it was probably a curse that he got when he fell into one of the traps as his troop were exploring the dungeon," Yami said, giving Finral all the information he had gained from his 'visit' to Golden Dawn Guild HQ last night.

Asta's ears visibly perked up from the corner of the common room.

"Did someone mention Yuno?"

Then he was instantly joining the conversation even though he didn't seem to be interested in the topic a second ago. Finral deadpanned at the shorter boy.

"Your rival was with my brother when Langris was cursed," Finral huffed. "They were in the dungeon."

"For real? Then let's go to that dungeon! Who knows, maybe we can find a cure for your brother there as well, Finral-san!" Asta's emerald eyes sparkled and he beamed at Finral with such optimistic look and spirit that Finral couldn't help feeling drawn into being hopeful.

"That… might be a good idea," Finral agreed.

"Ooh! Are we going to go to an adventure?!" Luck also perked up from his seat.

"Nice! Count me on to go too!" Magna stood up with his fist up above his head.

"Me too! Me too!" Vanessa cheered while holding up a bottle of wine.

"I-I-I'd like to help too," Grey showed her head from behind the sofa with a shy look on her face.

"I don't. I want to spend today admiring Marie's cute face, _no_ , I want to do that forever," Gauche sighed while swooning at the photograph of his little sister, not looking interested in the slightest.

Gordon mumbled quietly while looking at Finral encouragingly.

"I can go too, since magical trap is my specialty," Zora smirked at him from the chair across of room.

"I'll provide all the food needed in the journey, _la_!" Charmy chirped as she didn't stop eating her food.

"Guys…" Finral was so moved he was almost in tears.

"Silly, we have other missions that we can't neglect! We ought to split up to several teams to cover everything!" As always, the voice of reason in the name of Noelle Silva spoke and everyone (Asta, Magna, and Luck) groaned at her. "What?! It's the common sense!" the noble girl huffed while Vanessa tried to calm the shorter girl down.

"Noelle is right," Yami said. "Be reasonable, fellas. Helping your fellow family member is good, but you can't neglect your main duty too," he reasoned and everyone looked at him, including Finral, with expectant look. "Finral, Asta and Noelle will go to the dungeon to look for clues. Magna, Luck, Vanessa, Zora and Charmy will go to cover today's mission quota. Gauche, Gordon and Grey will stay in base to guard the guild."

"Alright!" Asta cheered; Noelle flushed slightly, seemingly happy that she could go to the dungeon as well, while Magna and Luck deflated.

"What are you going to do today, Captain?" Vanessa chuckled after patting the thunder boy and the Yankee's back in reassurance.

"I… have another mission to do today," Yami shrugged and Finral looked at Yami curiously and suspiciously. Yami seemed to notice his look and smirked. "Finral, Asta, and Noelle; before you go, we will stop by somewhere else first."

"Huh?" Finral and the other two boy and girl looked at Yami, puzzled.

"We're going to steal a sleeping prince from his prison chamber," Yami continued conspiratorially and Finral immediately got what he meant.

"That's brilliant, Yami-san! This way we can bring Langris to Dr. Owen undetected!" Finral beamed at Yami then as he prepared his Transport-Spatial Magic. "Let's go then!"

* * *

**~ Langris x Asta ~**

* * *

"Sheesh, it's you guys again," Doctor Owen sighed deeply as Yami, Finral, Asta and Noelle showed up on his office, bringing along the Vice-Captain of the Golden Dawn, still asleep and in his pajama, to him. Though, he immediately noted the IV drip on the back of Langris' hand and the way he was carried carefully by Asta of all people. "What did you guys do to him?" he asked, slightly confused.

"We're trying to help him actually," Yami spoke while gesturing for Asta to lay Langris down on an examination bed behind Owen's desk.

"Langris is cursed to be asleep, probably by magical needle that pricked him when he fell into a trap in a dungeon. He's been asleep for over a week. Please take a look at him, Dr. Owen. Maybe you can find something that can help waking him up." Finral explained after he was done fussing over the sleeping man on the examination bed right after Asta put him there.

"For over a week? Why didn't you guys bring him to me the moment he hadn't woken up for over a day?" Owen stood up and hurried over the sleeping man as well, preparing for his water magic to do some examination.

"With Vaude Household in the picture? It's complicated," Finral sighed, deflated as he backed away to let the doc work.

"I don't really understand, but I'm sure he will be okay, right? Doctor Owen will keep him safe while we look for clues in the dungeon that caused the curse in the first place," Asta said and Noelle nodded beside him, agreeing his assessment.

"Vangeance said something about a needle that was imbedded with this curse. You guys should focus in finding that needle rather than moving without direction in that dungeon. He said we could examine the needle to determine what kind of curse we are dealing with here." Yami suggested.

"That will be helpful indeed," Owen responded as he was done with his initial assessment of Langris' condition. "I haven't determined the exact nature of this curse, but from the magical reaction that I got when my magic tried to 'invade' his system, this feels like a very powerful, _ancient_ magic." The doc turned to face the party in the room earnestly. "Bring me that needle, so I can determine the origin of the curse. Then we can start finding the remedy."

"Aye, Sir!" Asta saluted him.

"We'll do our best," Noelle said in determined look.

"Don't worry, Langris. Nii-san will do his best to wake you up!" Finral took Langris' limp hand on his and squeezed firmly before he let go and opened the portal. "Let's go, Asta-kun, Noelle-chan," he said with conviction in his expression and voice, and Asta and Noelle hurried to go with him before the portal closed.

…

…

"Shouldn't I be the one to give the order just now?" Yami's sweat dropped from his temple.

Owen chuckled slightly. "I always wanted to give the order. That was fun."

* * *

**~ Langris x Asta ~**

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Finral wailed wildly as they all arrived at the dungeon treasure room and saw the premise.

"Uwaaah… this will be literally _finding a needle in a haystack_ ," Noelle was sweating profoundly as she saw the ground.

"You mean, finding a specific needle in _a mountain of needles_ ," Asta's eyes spun because of the many, _many_ glittering needles on the ground.

"And these needles… they're all infused with _magic_ ," Noelle said again as she kneeled to check on some of the needles.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Finral whipped his head to stare at Noelle disbelievingly, in shock, before he knelt to check the needles that were around his feet.

At the varying feels of magic-roots that he could pick up from those needles, Finral couldn't help but wail again while bursting tears. "All of them are in different elements…!" His soul almost left his body as he slumped on the ground. "This is impossible…! We will never find the right needle…!"

"You're giving up too early, Finral-senpai! If we don't know which needle it is, we just have to bring them all back to be examined!" Asta didn't lose his spirit as he began to move to pick those needles.

"Hold it, _Bakasta_! Don't just touch the enchanted needles with your bare hands so casually like that! What if you're pricked as well?! Use some protection at least!" Noelle activated her water magic to slap Asta's hand away from the needle that he was about to touch.

"Oh! You're right. Thanks, Noelle," Asta grinned at her and she flushed slightly for some reason.

"O-of course. This is common sense!" Noelle flipped part of her hair behind and huffed haughtily before, "Here," she activated her magic once more and a pair of gloves made from water enveloped Asta's hands. "There. This way you'll be protected from the sharp tip of those needles."

"Wow, you're so good at this controlling magic thing now, Noelle! You're awesome!" Asta's grin widened a fraction and Noelle blushed even harder.

"S-s-shut up and start to work, _Bakasta_!" Noelle, still red in the face, smacked Asta's back and he yelped in pain before complaining at her rough treatment.

"Please stop flirting, you two…!" Finral couldn't help crying for different reason now.

"We're not flirting, _Baka_ Finral!" Noelle protested at him in reaction, flushing harder if it was possible. "Stop saying nonsense and move your hands to work!"

"But I'm the senior here…" Finral cried some more as he began to pick needles on the ground as well, storing them one by one in a pocket dimension that connected to a store box in his room.

"Alright! We're _gonna_ get them all!" Asta yelled in full spirit as he started to pick needles as well, setting them in a water box that Noelle provided for storing those needles.

"Make sure to be cautious and watchful. We can't afford to miss even one needle," Noelle activated her magic to make a hand out of water and then started working too.

It took a long time to gather, but they managed to get them all.

"Let's bring them back to Doctor Owen."

Finral opened a portal to his room to pick up the wooden box where his share of needles were stored, and then opened one more portal to Doctor Owen's office before letting Asta and Noelle go first, and then himself into the portal, then closed it down as the three of them once again entered Doctor Owen's office.

* * *

**~ Langris x Asta ~**

* * *

The office occupants had been increased in number when Finral, Asta and Noelle arrived back from the dungeon.

Yuno and Captain Vangeance along with the 13 years old Wizard King and Marx were present inside the room in addition to Captain Yami, Doctor Owen and the still sleeping Langris on the examination bed.

"Yuno!" Asta beamed as he found his rival among the additional people. He hurried to his rival's side.

"Asta," Yuno smiled at him as well, looking content. "If I'd known you'd go to the dungeon, I'd have gone as well to help," the taller teen said.

"Yeah… It's a hard work to gather all those needles." Asta sighed as he jerked his head toward the numerous needles in the water box and wooden box which were being examined on the table by multiple people (Doctor Owen, Marx, Wizard King and Captain Vangeance). "Isn't it hard on Golden Dawn Guild too, seeing your Vice-Captain incapacitated like that?" Asta asked as he stared at the sleeping man a few feet away from him.

Langris didn't look like he was injured. He just looked like he was asleep. But the curse prevented him from waking up. Asta wondered if Langris was dreaming now. Was that the reason he didn't want to wake up?

Yuno was silent for a moment, staring at Asta for a while before he moved his gaze to Langris' still form on the bed as well. "Not really," he answered. Asta turned to face Yuno again, puzzled for a moment before he realized that Yuno had answered his earlier question, which he aimed as rhetoric question, actually, but Yuno just continued his words aloofly. "We in Golden Dawn Guild work more for our pride than our unity, since as individual, we already strong to begin with. We treat each other more like rivals. We can work together just fine, but we aren't exactly close to each other as well, at least not as close as you guys in Black Bulls."

Asta stared at Yuno's calm face, looking for what he was feeling and he smiled softly as he found it. "But you want to be closer to them, right? I mean… you befriend _Megane-senpai_ and Mimosa."

"They are just acquaintances," Yuno looked the other way, but there was a hint of blush on his cheeks. He was embarrassed alright.

"Aren't you adorable, you—handsome jerk," Asta snickered and slapped Yuno's back repeatedly.

"Anyway, shouldn't we just slap Vice-Captain Langris cheeks repeatedly until he wakes up? Or throw him in the water? If he's in mortal danger, surely the instinct to survive will wake him up from his beauty sleep," Yuno seemed embarrassed enough for trying to change the subject.

Asta's sweat dropped from behind his head. "You're surprisingly quite a sadist for suggesting such violent methods."

"Now, now, don't plan on doing something terrible to the sick person, you two," Finral suddenly came up in front of Asta and Yuno and pouted at them both.

"Hey! I'm not the one getting ideas!" Asta protested loudly at the accusation and Yuno just coughed slightly, looking the other way again.

"I thought Finral-san doesn't get along with Vice-Captain Langris," the tall, dark-haired teen commented, sounding curious.

"That was _before_ ," Finral said. "We're alright now, and Langris not waking up from his sleep is not in our agenda." He sighed deeply, seemingly dejected. "I hope the Doc and Wizard King can figure out something to cure him."

Finral then turned to look at his sleeping brother, seemingly very worried. He moved back to Langris' bedside and took his smaller hand on his again.

Asta smiled gently as he saw it. "Finral-san… loves his brother very much, huh?" It was sweet and Asta was reminded once again about his family back in Hage Village. Father Orsi and Sister Lily, Nash and Recca, Aruru and Holo… he wondered if they were living contently today as well.

"I'm sure…" Yuno whispered softly, too soft to hear properly as he mumbled the rest of his words, but Asta turned to face him again, wanting to know what Yuno was saying. He met Yuno's golden eyes and his gaze was so tender that Asta couldn't help inching closer to him; feeling like he was drowning in glimmering gold and honey. Yuno's eye-lids drooped slightly, his face leaning into Asta a bit closer as well, not releasing his gaze from Asta's.

"Yu-…" Asta was about to call Yuno's name when a loud exclaim came from the people that examined the needles in the middle of the room, surprising him and Yuno enough that they backed off from each other instantly.

 _H-huh? W-what was that… just now?_ —Asta was a bit confused then, his heart beating slightly harder and faster for some reason. He glanced at Yuno who put his loosely fisted hand in front of his mouth, looking slightly more flustered than usual.

Asta shook his head, trying to shake the feeling of _weirdness_ and odd excitement. He was probably just caught in a… a strange moment.

"I found the needle!" Doctor Owen said as he separated a needle from the rest of his stack and picked it up with his water magic. "This is the right one. It has the same signature with the magic that causes the curse in Vice-Captain Langris' system."

"Ooh! Good work, Doc," the tiny Wizard King moved closer to the needle trapped in the water sphere, even standing on his toes to see more carefully. Captain Vangeance and Marx also got closer to inspect it better. "So, can you determine the root of the curse?" the Wizard King asked with shiny, sparkling purple eyes, seemingly very interested in knowing what kind of _ancient magic_ imbued in it.

" _Mahou-tei_! Please don't corner the good doctor like that! You're going to break his concentration!" Marx scolded him.

"Ah, sorry, sorry, I'll back off," the Wizard King chuckled sheepishly and pulled back a little. "It's just very exciting! An ancient magic is very rare after all."

Asta's, and all the people in the room sans Julius (for obvious reason) and Langris (since he was still asleep) sweat dropped at the Wizard King's words. He was really a magic-mania after all, albeit being _tiny_ and so very _young_. Asta still wasn't used to this new form of Julius Novachrono.

"Alright, let's try to find the origin of the curse in this needle." Dr. Own opened his _Grimoire_ to a specific page and recited the spell in it. "Water Analysis Magic, _Reverse._ " The water sphere between his hands glowed bright blue as the spell worked and there were _words_ coming out from the sphere and they stayed afloat in the air inside a glowing pentagram.

"Ooh, as expected from Doctor Owen. This is serious retracing," the Wizard King seemed to be awed as he read the words coming out from the sphere.

"Hmm… this magic is quite similar with _Mahou-tei_ 's magic," the doc said, frowning slightly, "at least for the effect. It makes people that gets in contact with it fall into a 'stagnant' condition. Though, the attribute is different."

"Mine is more freezing someone else's 'time', but this _curse_ magic literally stops someone's 'body system'," the Wizard King tilted his head aside, his eyes sparkling in total excitement. "Fascinating. This magic is very ancient indeed. The root goes back almost 500 years ago… this is an _Elf's_ magic."

"Seriously?!" Finral looked shocked. So was the others. Asta widened his eyes as well as he heard that.

"An _Elf's…_ magic?" Captain Vangeance seemed slightly stricken, as if he remembered about something that was painful for him. Well, his history with Patry was not a secret to the party inside the room. His hands shook lightly as his right fist went to cover his mouth.

Surprisingly, it was Captain Yami that moved to give Captain Vangance a comforting squeeze on his right shoulder and the masked captain seemed to appreciate the silent support as he placed his own left palm on top of Captain Yami's hand.

"Moreover, it's not just the regular Elf, but a _Dark Elf_ ," Wizard King continued, his purple irises glimmering as his cornea reflecting the glow of the blue light from inside the sphere of tracing magic.

"That will be problematic." Dr. Owen mumbled with a frown on his face. "Dark Elf doesn't exist anymore, as we had heard from our _friend_ from underworld during the last fight, so… the remedy for this curse will be very hard to find as well."

Asta flinched, remembering his own damaged, cursed hands, during his fight with Veto, and how he was told that he might never regain his arms function anymore as a sword-man.

"The Queen Witch!" he exclaimed then, remembering how he could be healed. Everyone paused to look at him. "The Queen Witch from _Majo no Mori_ might be able to wake him!" Asta explained. "Finral-san! You remember when my hands were damaged during the fight with Veto, right? And then we went to the Forest of Witch with Vanessa-san to ask the Queen to heal my arms? She must be able to fix Vice-Captain Langris too! Even the diluted version of the Queen's blood can heal Kahono's voice and Kiato's leg!"

Finral widened his eyes in surprise and hope. "Asta is right! If we go to the Queen…!" He smiled widely now, leaving Langris' side to hug Asta so suddenly, causing Asta to blush slightly and Noelle to shriek at Finral to let go of _her_ Asta to the untimely amusement of everyone else in the room, except Yuno who grumbled quietly that Asta didn't belong to _anyone_.

"Asta, that's a really great idea! We should go _right now_!"

* * *

**~ Langris x Asta ~**

* * *

"No way in _hell._ " Queen of Witch turned her face away and tilted her chin and nose up haughtily, refusing the request.

"Why?!" Asta and Finral looked extremely shocked, apparently not expecting that.

"I told you it was impossible," Vanessa sighed deeply.

"But, last time she was willing to help," Noelle said, seemingly rather bewildered herself.

"Well, last time _Mother_ had her own agenda to get me back here and to control Asta's Anti Magic," Vanessa said, rueful, but despite her complicated feelings for the Queen, Vanessa loved her as her mother.

The Queen chuckled as she turned back to look at Vanessa. "Then… are you willing to trade favor once more, my Child?" she asked softly, a hint of hope in the lull of her seductive voice.

"No!" Finral immediately stood in front of Vanessa, seemingly trying to protect her, which made her smile softly at Finral's back.

"I'll settle with the Anti-Magic Boy then," the Queen bargained.

"Absolutely not! No one here can be treated as a bargaining chip!" Finral insisted as Noelle pulled Asta back, at least to create some distance between him and the Queen.

"You're being unreasonable now, Space-Magic Boy," the Queen smiled. Her smile looked scary with dark aura surrounding her. "I'm not running _service_ for free, you know."

Everyone immediately stepped back several meters away from her with pale faces, probably thinking, _you're never running service in the first place!_

"Uh…" Asta still didn't seem about to give up as he looked at the Queen straight in her eyes. "D-don't say that, Queen. We _maybe_ don't have anything valuable enough to trade with you right now, but… we will owe you and when you need our service in the future, as long as it doesn't put our kingdom in danger and doesn't have to involve being controlled or imprisoned for life or trading soul, then… then we will abide to your request."

The Queen stared at Asta's expectant, pretty green eyes for a few minutes in silence before saying, "Fine."

Everyone gasped again in shock.

"Really?" Finral looked hopeful, but Vanessa was skeptical.

"You're not planning to do something like last time, are you?" she narrowed her eyes at her mother, rather accusing, feeling a bit paranoid considering her mother's track record.

The Queen huffed. "You're being extremely rude right now, Vanessa. Do you think I will try the same tactic twice, when I perfectly know the first one was a failure?"

…

…

"You _are_ planning something then?" Vanessa pouted and Mother chuckled again, looking extremely amused for some reason.

"This time I'm willing to help, but only for information. Let me examine the cursed one, and I will tell you how to counter the curse, in exchange, you will tell me all you know about the _Devil_ that you have defeated in your previous fight."

Everyone went silent before they glanced at each other, communicating with their eyes, and then nodded together. "Deal."

* * *

**~ Langris x Asta ~**

* * *

Surprisingly, it didn't take long for the Queen to examine Langris and when she was done, she was rather puzzled.

"I know this magic signature," the Queen said and everyone (except the still sleeping Langris) looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "Why are you so surprised? I've lived over 800 years you know," she raised her eyebrows.

...

…

"Right…" Beads of sweat dropped from behind everyone's head.

"Anyway, the Dark Elf that casted this curse was a very powerful Dark Elf. _She_ was the leader of the Dark Elf tribe. Her kind was obliterated because the Light Elf couldn't accept the practice they did… They got their power by _devouring_ humans."

Everyone shuddered and paled at that.

"D-devouring? As in… as in…!"

"They _ate_ humans, flesh and bone and _magic,_ even their souls. Barbaric creatures," even the Queen was disgusted. "Anyway, she casted this powerful last curse as she was stripped off of her power and being imprisoned in that _Dungeon_.

" _Everyone that trespass my grave shall be rained upon a thousand needles and fall into eternal sleep_ —is literally the spell casted into this curse," She explained.

…

…

"So… the countermeasure?" Finral asked tentatively as everyone kept silent, waiting for a punch line.

"There's no such thing," the Queen said.

"What?!" Now everyone reacted at the same time, shocked.

"He's merely asleep for eternity. No waking up."

"Isn't that the same as being dead?" Noelle asked, looking pale.

"In a way, in _this plane_ , at least," the Queen shrugged. "But in his dream, he's living his life."

"In his dream…?" Finral then turned to the peacefully sleeping man inside Noelle's Water Prison, his expression thoughtful. "Eternal Sleep… a curse… a bitter Dark Elf… this… I know this story," he mumbled quietly after that.

"Eh?" Everyone looked at Finral with surprised looks, even the Queen raised her eyebrows.

"I heard about this story before, once, when I was a kid."

* * *

**~ Langris x Asta ~**

* * *

"A children tale?" William raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Not from Clover Kingdom, though," Finral said.

Yami had sat at the conference room in Royal Capital Meeting Room, together with William, Asta, Yuno, Finral, Dr. Owen, Wizard King (at the end of the table), Marx (beside Julius), Vanessa, and Noelle. The still sleeping Langris was stationed on the examination bed that was brought from the infirmary.

Ledior and Lilianne were also there, sitting across of the other party and they looked extremely unamused and murderous while glaring at Finral, who was still talking and spilling his theory about Langris' condition.

"I have reason to believe it's not of this continent, even." Finral continued. "Some traveler from another continent brought this story to tell to the children in this continent as he travelled. Not many records made of this story and I only know because I happened to hear it directly from the story teller. This is a story about a young princess from a certain kingdom, cursed to death by a jealous, petty, evil black witch because she was old and hated by everyone in the kingdom. She cursed the princess to prick her forefinger on a needle of a spinner and she was supposed to die, but the good witches, the princess god mothers, stopped the princess' time and changed the Death Curse into a Sleep Curse, so when she pricked her forefinger she'd fall asleep instead of falling dead. The good witches enchanted the castle so everyone there fell asleep with the princess as she waited for the curse to wear off, so when she woke up, she wouldn't be all alone. The curse was powerful enough to last for over three hundred years before a prince from another kingdom happened to pass by the long forgotten kingdom when he was being _lost_ in his journey. The prince met the Good Witches and they told him about the cursed Sleeping Beauty that was still asleep inside the stagnant castle surrounded by thorn-full forest. Curious of the authenticity of the story, the prince went into the forest to look for the forgotten castle and when he found it, he went straight for the Princess Chamber. When the prince met the sleeping, beautiful princess, he fell in love at first sight. The Good Witches told him that a true love kiss can destroy the curse and wake the princess. As the prince already fell in love with the princess, he kissed her and she woke up along with every person that fell asleep in the castle with her. Then… the prince married the princess and they lived happily ever after."

As Finral finished the story, everyone looked at him with a tinge of _pity_ in their expression.

"It was supposed to be filled with tears, blood and drama, but I cut the unnecessary parts to shorten it so it wouldn't consume too much time," Finral blushed in embarrassment. He knew he told the story pretty terribly. "But, it's very similar to what happened to Langris, right? Sleep Curse, a bitter Dark Elf (instead of a Witch), and the countermeasure of the curse is…"

"True love kiss?" They looked at each other and at Finral before they moved their skeptical gazes to Langris.

"So… worth a try?" Finral asked, a bit timidly now. He knew it was rather ridiculous and highly improbable, but it was a clue! It was worth a try!

…

…

"So… who wants to kiss Langris?" William asked to the surprise of everyone else and the appalled looks of Ledior and Liliane.

* * *

**~ Langris x Asta ~**

* * *

They moved Langris to another, more secure and spacious room in Royal Capital, while necessary people of interest were gathered around Langris' bed without causing ruckus, which was completely futile because half the Royal Capital occupants already knew what happened to Langris now.

Ledior and Liliane couldn't watch Langris becoming a spectacle, so they went home, probably already planning damage control for their nose-diving reputation.

Then… they called the _big gun_.

"Um," Lady Finesse gazed at Finral with troubled expression. "I don't think… I can wake up Langris-san," she turned her face the other way and Finral's hopeful face fell.

"W-what? But, you… You are his fiancée," Finral looked highly confused.

"Yes, but… we hardly have feelings for each other," she seemed sad when she said that and Finral looked down with crestfallen air around him, like regret.

…

…

"Should we try someone else?" Yuno looked unfazed while the others in the room stared at him in disbelief.

"Does he actually like someone?" Noelle asked, almost pessimistically.

"Noelle- _chan_ , that's pretty heartless to ask," Vanessa sighed, a bead of sweat dropping from her temple.

"The right question is, is there _anyone_ at all that actually _likes_ him?" Yami piped up from the corner and everyone instantly turned to him with accusing stare of _how could you say such insensitive thing?_

But it was a valid question.

"I like Langris just fine!" Finral, who happened to hear the question, protested, and now everyone was staring at him with weird look.

"That doesn't count. You're his _brother_ ," Marx deadpanned.

"What do you mean it doesn't count?! Familial love is _love_ too!" Finral complained further and turned to the silent Wizard King, "Right, _Mahou-tei_?"

Julius looked troubled as well. "Then… do you want to kiss Vice-Captain Langris, Finral-kun?"

…

…

Finral's face flushed so _red_ he almost passed out. "T-that's a very _not fair_ question, _Mahou-tei_ …!" he covered his face then, sounding in distress.

"Uh… what if all of us just try it?" Asta raised his hand and asked, because he didn't seem to understand this whole thing and probably he just wanted to help, but his idea was as stupidly damaging on people's sanity as always.

"Uh, Asta… do you know what we have to do if we all decide to try it, right?" Yuno clasped his both palms on Asta's shoulder, his golden eyes burning into Asta's emerald ones, seemingly conveying some deep emotional _feelings_ for Asta's irresponsible ideas.

"I do. We just have to kiss him in turn and see who will hit the jackpot, right?"

Everyone paled at the brilliantly _terrible_ idea.

* * *

**~ Langris x Asta ~**

* * *

The flyer and official announcement was made in hasty and the news went _viral_ when it reached the public.

Men and women from all classes were given equal opportunity to wake Langris with a 'kiss', to Ledior and Liliane's horror. Damage control went to drain.

Surprisingly, many _people_ were interested in Langris' dashing look (but mostly his noble status) that they were willing to try. They were given time, ten minutes each, to be alone with the sleeping Langris in the room to try to wake him up. Of course there was security spells on the doorstep that didn't allow any sharp objects or anything that could be considered a weapon to enter the room, and even Wizard King added a mean spell that could detect ill intent that immediately rendered the person _immobile_ while _thrown-out_ of the room the moment they showed it toward Langris.

Numerous people tried.

All of them failed to wake Langris up.

"Maybe there's no such thing as true love in this world…" At some point, Finral seemed about to give up.

Well, he kissed Langris on his forehead and poured all his love in that kiss and it still didn't work.

"Yuno, do you want to—?" Asta asked.

"Not a _chance_." Yuno's left eye twitched. He looked somehow annoyed.

Asta looked at the peacefully sleeping vice-captain on the bed. When he was quiet and didn't speak hurtful words or wasn't being sarcastic and looking down on people, Langris was actually quite handsome.

Asta didn't dislike his face.

"I'll give it a try."

Both Finral and Yuno whipped their heads to face Asta so fast Asta thought they would break them in the process.

"What?!" Somehow both of them looked very, _very_ shocked that Finral almost dropped his jaw and Yuno widened his eyes so much they almost popped of their sockets.

"What?" Asta looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"You don't need to do that, Asta," Finral said, now looking uncomfortable. "I mean… you don't seem interested in this kind of thing and… didn't you say that you disliked Langris?"

"Well, yes, I dislike his _attitude_ and how he treated you, Finral-san. But, you two already made up, right?" Asta asked, smiling slightly, which somehow made Yuno and Finral look at Asta with wonder in their eyes. "If Finral- _san_ can _love_ Vice-Captain Langris despite everything that had happened, then he inherently couldn't be _that bad_."

Yuno made a face at Asta, even though he was usually expressionless. "You sure about it? He can be _that bad_ , you know," somehow, he sounded reluctant, which was weird because it wasn't Yuno that was about to kiss Langris.

Asta shrugged. "Well, what could possibly happen? I mean, the worst thing that can happen is that Vice-Captain Langris doesn't wake up, right?"

* * *

**~ Langris x Asta ~**

* * *

Langris woke up.

"Um," Asta looked _bewildered_ after he pulled back from the _chaste_ kiss he bestowed upon Langris' lips. His cheeks were actually _red_ , blushing.

Finral fainted with frothing mouth and Yuno almost destroyed the room because his wind magic suddenly went berserk.

* * *

**~ Langris x Asta ~**

* * *

"I didn't really mean for this to happen…" Asta sighed deeply as Langris was clinging to him, hugging him and smiling at him innocently, like a _child_.

Wizard King and Doctor Owen looked like they were having headaches. William had to restrain Yuno with his World Tree Magic because he tried to attack Langris for being so touchy-feely with Asta.

Yami was having a blast, laughing at the corner of the room. It was apparently very funny and highly entertaining for him. Marx just looked sympathetic while Vanessa was fanning both the unconscious Finral and Noelle (after she heard the news), while her shoulders trembled with effort to hold down her own amused laughter.

"There seems to be _sequel_ of the curse," Wizard King mumbled, reaching his small hand toward Langris, trying to examine Langris (and Asta by extension) more carefully. However, Langris pouted and swatted at his hand in reaction when he tried to touch the brown haired man. The Golden Dawn vice-captain seemed exceedingly cautious of the people around him after he woke up from his cursed slumber, except of Asta. He was very _affectionate_ with Asta only.

Langris hadn't spoken since he opened his eyes though. He just smiled so prettily when his eyes were on Asta, which _crept_ Asta out a little, especially when he started to hug him and kiss his cheek, and generally seemed to just… want to be close to him by _snuggling_ Asta.

Asta sighed deeply again. Surprisingly, despite not bathing for over a week, Langris didn't smell bad. He smelled like _strawberry_ of all things.

"This is a very odd sight to witness," Captain Vangeance stated, his hand on his chin, sounding slightly bemused. "Langris is behaving like… people that were a lot younger than his actual age."

"He-he's regressing back to childhood, you mean?" Yami, still trying to compose himself from his belly-hurting laughter, remarked.

"In a way… but the mind regression is worrying in another sense. In a physical sense, he was an adult after all. There was nothing wrong with his magic reserve and his power. Yet, he can't exactly control his _magic_ without conscious mind of an adult. Vice-Captain Langris' magical attribute is a _highly dangerous_ one without proper control. He could serious hurt himself and other people if it went haywire." Marx answered the question, showing his worry and his concern more objectively than the others.

"That's probably why his instinct tells him to get close and personal with Asta-kun," Wizard King didn't seem to be sure with the theory, but it was an idea.

"Because he has _anti magic_? If something goes wrong, Asta can stop him?" Yami asked again, clarifying.

"Yes, that may be it," Julius tilted his head slightly, apparently still only half sure.

"Or worse, he could have been _rewritten_ ," Doctor Owen let out a deep sigh, looking very concerned.

"What do you mean?" William asked, seemingly worried with the doc's wording.

"This is maybe the closest analogy. Langris' cursed sleep was like an egg-cycle. While he's asleep, the curse wipes his memory and personality, essentially _erasing_ Langris' identity, and when he wakes up, like a chick hatching from an egg, he imprints on the first person he sees as the most precious to him. Essentially, he's reborn as a new individual," the doctor said gravely.

…

…

"Eh?" Now everyone had just realized how severe the situation was. Even Yami sobered up as he seemed to realize the implication of that analogy.

"Langris is… no longer _there_?"

Finral, having just woken up from his fainting spell, looked very pale.

Asta turned to the cheerily smiling person that was still clinging on his arm and snuggling his body comfortably. "You mean… he's like a newborn baby chick?"

It seemed Asta's wording was slightly off because everyone stared at him with ridiculous expression. But the heavy atmosphere broke and Yami and William, even Finral looked slightly relieved while the Wizard King chuckled slightly and the doc sent him an apologetic smile.

"Maybe Vice-Captain Langris is still being influenced by the lingering effect of the curse induced sleep. We should observe it for a while longer," Wizard King said with a soft smile. "Asta-kun, will you accompany and watch him for a few days while we wait for the progress? He seems most comfortable in your company after all," the smaller blond turned to look at Asta, requesting his cooperation.

"Of course, _Mahou-tei_! I'll take care of the _baby chick_ as best as I can!" Upon being given an important mission, of course Asta would go above and beyond to ensure that it was done as excellently as possible.

The others looked at Asta with bewilderment and Yuno, still muffled by the World Tree Magic, seemed to add his struggle to complain and protest about this turn of event.

Though, as he was agreeing and bracing himself to do this job properly, Asta still wasn't sure why they ( _he_ ) called Langris a baby chick.

* * *

**~ Asta x Langris ~**

* * *

Surprisingly, Langris was a very _good_ boy.

He was cautious at first when Asta, Yami, Finral and Noelle brought him back to the Black Bull HQ, but it took less than a day for Langris to seem to realize that everyone in Black Bull, like Asta, wouldn't hurt him, so he gradually released his clinginess on Asta to interact with the others when Asta had something else to do (his chores).

Langris visibly still kept his distance from the trouble makers like Magna and Luck, mostly tolerated Vanessa's _hand-sy_ approach and Noelle's _tsundere_ act, confused with Grey's shy and prone to panic nature, and bewildered as he seemed unable to hear Gordon's voice despite his creepy friendly stare. Zora and Gauche didn't make any effort to be friendly with Langris, but they mostly left him alone while Yami watched the display with expectant amusement.

Finral was exceedingly happy when Langris smiled at him a lot whenever he spoke to and interact with him even though Langris still wasn't talking. He was even willing to hold Finral's hand while smiling innocently.

"He's so sweet and _cute_! My Langris is so adooorable," Finral was giddy as he hugged Langris' neck, actually crying in _tears_ of happiness to Langris' obliviousness.

Langris was willing to sit with Charmy and he even accepted it when Charmy feed him. He smiled happily as he tasted the delicious food and his smile was so endearing that Finral actually got a nosebleed this time as he saw the _beautiful_ view.

"Finral-san is turning into Gauche-senpai," Asta's sweat dropped while Finral was on the ground, writing a dying message that read 'cuteness overload' with shaky forefinger in his own blood (from the nosebleed).

But, the sweetest and the cutest Langris smile could appear was when he was with Asta. Whenever Asta was in vicinity, Langris abandoned everything else he was doing and was immediately on Asta's side, hugging him and clinging to him as soon as he noticed Asta wasn't doing any of his duty.

Asta could only smile apologetically while Finral screeched at him to be extra careful in handling his baby brother and looked at Noelle confusedly as she shrieked at them to _not be too close_ with each other.

Somehow, Yuno was also present frequently in Black Bull HQ now, watching both Asta and Langris like a hawk while William Vangeance sometimes appeared to restrain Yuno if he tried anything funny (like trying to blow Langris away with his Wind Magic) and to have 'private conversation' with Captain Yami.

"Langris- _chan_ , why don't you try to say my name?" Asta requested as he patted Langris' head lightly.

It bothered everyone greatly that Langris wasn't speaking. There was nothing wrong with Langris' voice chord; his tongue wasn't injured either. He was sweet and nice and smiling a lot, but… he didn't talk at all. When he needed something, like when he was hungry, he just stared at the food while his stomach was rumbling, and waited for someone to point it on and to offer it to him. Langris would nod and would only start eating then. When he was thirsty, he would pull Asta or someone else and pointed at his throat and then at tap water or a glass or a bottle of water and only when they gave permission that Langris would drink.

It was as if… Langris didn't think he was free to do basic things like eating or drinking or bathing without someone else explicitly giving him permission to do it.

 _Like a slave_.

It bothered Asta a lot too, so he always tried to make Langris speak, but he would only look at Asta with question in his eyes, like the act of 'speaking' was bizarre for him.

Finral always seemed slightly sad when Asta was coaxing Langris to talk.

"It's probably the lingering effect of the curse," he said as he smiled kindly but a bit forlornly when Langris didn't see his face. "I hope he's still in there, somewhere," he closed his eyes and rested his forehead on top of Langris' head as he held Langris' smaller body from behind.

"Finral-san…" Asta squeezed Finral's shoulder in compassion.

* * *

**~ Asta x Langris~**

* * *

Langris was adapting well after a few weeks. His new childlike personality was great. Everyone loved this new him, even some of magic knights that didn't like Langris _before_ seemed to like him now (when he was brought to his weekly check-up in Royal Capital with Dr. Owen and Wizard King, he met other magic knights and others saw how _cute_ he acted with Asta beside him) because he smiled a lot and was _friendly_ with _everyone_ , including the commoners. It boosted his popularity quite far.

However… it was at the cost of Langris' status as Magic Knight, because he wasn't allowed to go back on duty when he was still under the influence of the _curse_ , and his _magic_ , because he wasn't allowed to and wouldn't use his magic no matter what situation he was in.

Langris was regressed to a mind of a child, yes, but his instinct to evade danger was working just fine. He inherently understood that his own magic was _dangerous_ without proper control, so he didn't use it even if it was to protect himself.

It was… quite problematic, because Langris was under the protection of _chaos_ that was Black Bull Guild. Even inside their own HQ, dangers were lurking in every corner (stray fireballs and electricity, excessive alcohol, cursed dolls, poisonous things, demonic beasts underground, Henry's room, etc…). Moreover, when they were on mission and no one could baby-sit Langris, they had to bring Langris with them, especially when he was uneasy and couldn't be parted from Asta.

Langris would make this _devastated_ almost crying face that no one could oppose to, which was absurd because he was a grown man physically. Even Yami couldn't really stand it more than ten minutes when Langris made this expression and had to relent to bring him on missions with Asta in them.

Langris was in constant danger because he _didn't_ protect himself.

But it was alright, because Asta (and Finral in extension, since he refused to leave his baby brother alone in any mission) was there to protect him.

"He… turned into a damsel in distress, aint he?" Yami's sweat dropped when Asta once again grabbed and carried Langris bridal style away from danger.

"Don't say that! It will make me want to dress him, _Taichou_!" Vanessa pulled Asta away with her string as the enemy's magic was about to hit the kid together with Langris who was still in his arm.

"Well, that will be a sight to behold," Yami laughed out loud at that.

"Yami-san! Stop imagining indecent things about my baby brother!" Finral yelled, flushing in mortification as he activated his magic to transport most of their enemies inside the anti-magic prison in Royal Capital Dungeon.

Asta just looked at his friends with confused look as Langris smiled cheerily, hugging Asta's neck while kissing his cheek affectionately.

* * *

**~ Asta x Langris ~**

* * *

Asta was carefully watching Langris who was snuggling him again in the common room with content expression. They were alone then, because most of their members (including Finral) were on mission and Henry wouldn't come out of his room. Captain Yami was on a lunch date with Captain Vangeance and it was Gauche's day off, so he went to be with his beloved little sister.

"You really do like being with me, huh?" he couldn't help commenting.

Langris perked slightly and turned to face him with a joyful beam as he nodded enthusiastically. "Why, though? I mean… you used to dislike me very much," Asta continued and Langris expression dropped slightly. He slowly pulled back from Asta and looked at Asta with this… regretful expression.

Asta blinked. "You remember how you used to be like?"

Langris seemed hesitant for a moment, looking reluctant, but then he nodded once, seemingly contrite.

"Is this… your way of apologizing?" Asta asked again and Langris pulled back further, looking down, and his expression became even sadder. He still didn't say anything and it made Asta slightly regretful that he had put that look on Langris' handsome face. He looked much more dazzling when he was smiling after all.

"I'd rather hear your apology in words than your total personality makeover, though," Asta said softly and Langris looked up in surprise. "Finral-san is worried about you a lot because you seem to change into different person all together. But it's not like that, is it? Langris- _chan_ is still Vice-Captain Langris… only your 'pride' is being strangled by the lingering curse. Your 'pride' connects strongly with your 'words.'

"You… don't want to talk because you're afraid if you speak, then your 'pride' will come back to the surface; the 'noble' pride that forced you to act according to the way your parents had taught you."

Langris' eyes were moist when Asta smiled at him gently, starting to _understand_.

"It's alright, Vice-Captain Langris… you can still be this pleasant, cheery, lovely person even when you have your 'pride' back. Even with all your status and magic back, we can still love you the way you are, not only the innocent, kind, happy version that you have when you are little, but all of your sarcastic and prideful self as well. You only have to forgive yourself, to be _honest_ with your feelings, and while you have your own duty and responsibility toward your noble family, they don't define who you are as a person." Asta rested his forehead on Langris' and the brown haired man's eyes were filled with tears now as beads by beads, they dropped from his eye corners.

"…ta… Asta… Asta…"

Asta smiled as he heard the dry, croaky voice (from long disuse) and pulled back to look at Langris' tearful, crying face.

"Asta… I love you, Asta… Good bye…"

Asta widened his eyes in surprise as he heard that, but then he smiled softly at Langris _again_ , and surged upward to give him a kiss on the corner of his mouth. He flushed slightly as he pulled back while saying "See you again… Langris- _chan_."

Langris looked surprised and shocked enough that his tears stopped, but then he smiled widely, his face flushing with bliss before he closed his eyes and then lost his consciousness completely.

Asta caught him before Langris could fall down on the floor and he held Langris' slender body tightly, feeling pure affection and _love_ for this person that never left his side and followed Asta wherever he went, always smiled at him so happily and snuggling him warmly.

"If we meet again and if you remember this time we passed together, then… I'm not oppose to stay by your side, Langris- _chan_ ," he whispered softly in Langris' ear and then picked him up to carry the unconscious man back to his room.

* * *

**~ Langris x Asta ~**

* * *

When Langris woke up, he wanted to die.

No, really, he wanted to die from mortification and shame because he remembered _everything_ that happened when he was under the influence.

If there was a hole, he'd like to be buried inside and never came out for the rest of his life.

There was no hole, so Langris refused to come out of his room in the Black Bull ( _Black Bull!_ ) HQ, and refused to face the members of the guild which strangely seemed worried about him ( _worried! For him!)._ The nerve of those people!

"I don't need your sympathy! Go away!"

Well, he would accept to have Finral here so he could transport Langris back to the Vaude Household or at least to the Golden Dawn HQ.

There was so _much_ damage control that Langris had to do to save his image.

_If it can still be saved, that is._

* * *

**~ Langris x Asta ~**

* * *

Langris had to hide for a month or so before he could calm himself down from feeling extremely embarrassed since everyone ( _everyone! What the hell?!_ ) seemed to already know what had happened to him. Besides, they already interacted with Langris when he was not in his right mind. Damage control was _impossible_ , so the logical step was for him to _hide_ from public eyes until everything blew over and they forgot what Langris was like when he was under the spell.

Though, Langris kept feeling this unpleasant sensation in his chest when he remembered the faces that he met when he was still under the influence.

_They look somehow…_

Instead of laughing at Langris, they were laughing _with_ Langris.

Langris clenched the clothes material on his chest as he remembered the big emerald eyes that looked at him with fond glimmer, the soft smile and the gentle voice.

" _If we meet again and if you remember this time we pass together, then… I'm not opposed to stay by your side, Langris-chan."_

Langris laid down on his bed and crouched his body, clenching on his chest while shutting his eyes tightly. His cheeks felt like heater as he bit his lower lip, willing for his heart to stop pounding like a jack-hammer.

"Asta…"

* * *

**~Langris x Asta~**

* * *

When it was finally time for Langris to come back to work, no one in his guild _said_ anything about his previous accident. Captain Vangeance was one thing, but even the foot soldiers kept his respect and they acted professionally like they usually did. They were just _friendlier_ with Langris and he couldn't think it was a bad thing.

That Yuno kid seemed to be colder when he talked to Langris, though, how insolent!

_But…_

"… _Langris-chan!"_

Langris closed his eyes and clenched his fist as he remembered Asta's smile again. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about him, not since he was _free_ from the curse.

Langris only hesitated for a moment before he moved. "Wait, Yuno," he called the dark haired genius' name and went after him. Yuno stopped walking, but didn't say anything back to him until he was in front of the teen. "Is… is there any chance for me to contact your… your _rival_?"

Yuno was silent for a long time before he asked "Who?"

Langris gritted his teeth in humiliation. So that was how he wanted it to be, huh? Embarrassing Langris even more? Fine. Even Langris could play it well for the sake of getting what he wanted.

"I want to see Asta!" he said loudly, almost too loudly even, that a few people who were near their vicinity turned their faces to see what was going on.

 _Shame be damned._ The world didn't end even when Langris was acting like a child for _weeks_. So what if he wanted to see the person that had accepted him with open arms, even protected him while the memory he had of Langris before this incident was Langris trying to kill his own brother and spreading hateful words and _mana_ around?

Yuno was silent again for slightly longer time now, looking at Langris' (possibly) red face and difficult expression thoughtfully. "What are you going to do if you meet him?"

The kid had the nerve to question his intention? _Who the hell does he think he is?!_

" _Be honest with your feelings…"_

Langris took a deep breath and tried to tame his almost snapping temper as he remembered Asta's words again. "I… I want to show my gratitude personally because he had protected me when I hadn't been able to do it myself," he said with quivering voice. He was trying his hardest not to strangle the impassive guy.

"Is that so?" There was a dangerous glint in Yuno's eyes and Langris almost stepped back seeing how sharp his gaze was. "Why don't you just go to Asta's guild? If I remember it right, it's not just Asta you've become friendly with."

"Just dropping my presence there without prior notice is _impolite_ , Yuno," _Do your parent never teach you such a basic thing?—_ was what Langris wanted to add in his sentence, but that would show his hostility too strongly. The kid was an orphan after all, and he tried to earn his good grace.

Yuno was silent _again_. Sheesh, why was the kid so stoic?

"Truthfully, Vice-Captain Langris, I'm not so sure I like the idea of you _seeing_ Asta on personal ground," the kid said, his expression darkening slightly. "But it's not my place to decide whom Asta wants to be close to or to make friends with."

… _Huh?_

"Asta is the most important person in my life… so, if you meet him only to throw insult in his face… it doesn't matter that you are the Vice Captain of the Golden Dawn Guild. I'll make sure when you _fall_ asleep next time, you will never wake up again."

Langris gaped slightly as Yuno finished his words. The kid's eyes when he stared Langris down was so… _frosty_ that he got the chill from his nape to his back and down to his feet.

But then he realized what Yuno had impliedly said and _flushed_. "W-wha—?! That's not my intention!" Lngris shouted, feeling so flustered so suddenly. "I just—! That's _not_ —! You've got it wrong! It's just gratitude! I want to repay a debt!"

Yuno had the audacity to look amused for a moment before his face sobered up again. "That was what I thought I wanted to do too," he muttered softly as he looked the other way. "But the desire to be so close to him is _not_ gratitude, Vice-Captain Langris," he continued before walking away dramatically, his cape billowing and fluttering behind him even though there was no wind around.

…

_Wait, his magic is wind so there's probably wind around him._

Langris shook his head, couldn't say anything to respond; couldn't retort back with conviction because _damn it all_ , he knew, alright?! Langris just didn't want to admit it to himself. What he felt for wanting to see Asta again… that wasn't just gratitude. He knew he felt more, but it was _too embarrassing_ to say aloud!

Asta was five years younger than Langris.

Asta was still a teen, just a boy… and Langris had fiancée.

It was impossible.

 _But… I just want to see him…!—_ Langris shut his eyes and gritted his teeth again.

… _then_ he remembered.

"Wait, in the end you didn't tell me how to contact Asta! Yuno!" Langris yelled, but the dark haired teen had turned around the junction and probably didn't hear him, or he just didn't want to tell Langris how to contact Asta.

 _That little…!_ –Langris clenched his fist before sighing, finally deflating because being constantly angry was exhausting.

It couldn't be helped. Langris didn't want to owe _him_ anything, but…

Langris sighed deeply again. "I guess I have to ask _Nii-san's_ help."

* * *

**~ Langris x Asta ~**

* * *

Finral was teary eyed when Langris explicitly said he needed help. Seeing his happy face was amusing, but the embarrassment of Langris needing Finral for anything refrained Langris for mocking his big brother's stupid face.

"What can I do for you, Langris?" Finral smiled softly and adoringly at Langris and Langris' right eyebrow twitched slightly, feeling itchy to yell at Finral to cut that out already! He wasn't that… that embarrassing _cursed-to-act-like-a-child-man_ anymore, so Finral should drop that attitude toward him already!

"Nii-san, you do realize you can drop that _behavior_ now, right? I'm not _that child_ anymore," Langris scowled.

"Eh? What are you talking about? No matter what other people say, for me… whether it was _that child_ or you, Langris-chan is _Langris_." If it was possible, Finral's already soft smile got even gentler and Langris could only drop his head on his crossed arms on the table to hide his slightly flushing face.

_So embarrassing! Why is Nii-san so embarrassing? Can't he keep that to himself, damn it!_

Langris couldn't deal with this much affection from his formerly estranged brother. He should just ask him how to contact Asta.

"So… what's wrong, Langris? What can I do to help you?" Finral repeated his question and despite being really reluctant, Langris finally got his bearing and told Finral what he needed.

"I want to see Asta," Langris said, looking upward at Finral with hesitation. "I… can't seem to stop thinking about him…" His face felt hot, like a furnace.

"Langris…" Finral widened his eyes, seemingly astonished before he smiled, wide and cheery. "Alright! I'll bring you to Asta!" Finral opened a portal inside the restaurant and grabbed Langris arm, to Langris' surprise.

"Wha—?!"

"Let's go!" Finral pulled him inside his portal.

"Wait! We haven't paid for—!"

Then they were gone.

* * *

**~ Langris x Asta ~**

* * *

"— _the meal!_ "

Finral and Langris reappeared in front of Black Bull HQ.

" _Nii-san_!" Langris punched Finral's arm, annoyed.

"Ow! Alright, alright! I'll come back to the restaurant later, sheesh…!" Finral muttered something about 'stick in the butt' and Langris kicked his leg for that. Finral whined in pain and Langris just harrumphed. Finral got what he deserved for insulting Langris.

"It's Asta's day off. He's inside the HQ, probably still doing his chores. You should ask him for lunch. Asta will be happy to see you," Finral said conspiratorially near Langris' ear and he flushed slightly for the suggestive tone.

"I just want to see him to say thank you, _Nii-san_!" Langris hissed in retort.

"Whatever you say, _lil_ bro. I'm on your side," Finral grinned and pushed the slightly protesting Langris inside the HQ.

It was just pure luck (and fate) that Asta was in the common room, tidying it when Langris and Finral entered the premise.

"Asta! My man!" Finral called and promptly gravitated toward the shorter boy, leaving Langris frozen on the entrance as he unexpectedly saw Asta's wiry petit body flexing slightly as he bent down to pick up the throw pillow to put it back on the sofa.

"Oh, hey, Finral-san!" Asta smiled as he turned. His wide cheery smile was as dazzling as Langris remembered.

Then Asta's emerald gaze moved toward Langris after he seemed to notice his presence on the doorstep. Langris jolted slightly when he felt electricity running down his body as their eyes met.

Asta's expression was unreadable for a moment. He seemed surprised though, but then he gradually smiled at Langris as well. " _Welcome back_ , Vice-Captain Langris!"

Asta's beam of sunny smile was… a _weapon_ , really. His words of welcoming Langris back in spite of him not being the Black Bull Guild member was making his voice echoing inside Langris head (and heart probably, but he was still in denial for that), and it made Langris' body shiver with strange, euphoric sensation.

Langris' knees felt weak suddenly.

"I-… uh…" Langris couldn't speak to save his life. God, he was being idiotic in front of a kid!

"Please make yourself at home, Langris-san. Sit down, I'll make you tea!" Asta said before he moved toward the kitchen, leaving the still frozen Langris and Finral who seemed to be very amused with the entire exchange.

"Relax, Langris. Come, sit with me?" Finral offered his hand and Langris couldn't help but accept the offer or he wouldn't be able to move an inch because of his nervousness.

Langris didn't know why he was being so nervous. It wasn't like him at all.

"Maybe I'm still cursed after all," Langris couldn't help covering his own face with both palms as he sat beside Finral on the sofa.

"It's okay. People get nervous when they're facing someone they really like for the first time," Finral patted Langris' back.

Langris winced at Finral's suggestive words. Why did everyone keep assuming he had a thing for Asta? Well, they weren't exactly wrong, but he couldn't be that obvious, could he?

"I'm back!"

Asta's voice made Langris instantly straighten up his body and put his hands down on his laps. Asta brought back three mugs of piping hot tea and served them on the table.

"Charmy- _paisen_ isn't in today, so sorry for the lack of snack," Asta grinned sheepishly as he also sat in front of Langris. "What can we do for you, Langris-san?"

Langris felt lost suddenly. He had prepared what he wanted to say before, but now… now that Asta was in front of Langris again, smiling unassumingly at him and waiting for his words… Langris didn't know what to say. All he wanted was to get lost in Asta's lush of emerald eyes.

Finral seemed to be impatient because Langris was silent for too long. Langris almost yelped when he felt the sharp edge of Finral's elbow digging into his side.

"Thank him and ask him to lunch!" Finral whispered on Langris' ear before he suddenly stood up. "Alright, I need to get back to my own patrol. Asta, can you accompany Langris for the time being?" he asked the shorter boy and Asta nodded at Finral with a confident smile.

"Sure, Finral-san!"

Finral ruffled Asta's messy ash-blond hair fondly before he turned to Langris and winked. "Be good, Langris. See you later!" He grinned and opened a portal before he disappeared inside it.

 _Stupid Nii-san! How come he just left like that without giving me a proper plan?!_ —Yeah, Langris was slightly panicked now.

"Langris-san?"

"Yes?!" Langris was so surprised for being addressed so suddenly that he involuntarily shouted.

Asta chuckled. "No need to yell, I can hear you just fine." He didn't seem to be offended, though. He looked kind of amused, actually. "So, I assumed you wanted to see me?"

"Oh, yes, I-…" Langris looked down on his lap before steeling himself. "I want to say thank you personally for… for taking care of me when I was under the influence of the curse," he said slowly, not looking at Asta's eyes in fear of getting lost in them again.

"And… and I want to say sorry if _before_ , I'd done something that didn't sit right with your principle. I realize… I hadn't apologize properly to you… and _Nii-san_ too," Langris said softly and taking a note inside his head that he would apologize to Finral properly later.

Asta was silent, which was pretty unusual giving his track record, so Langris lifted his gaze slightly to see Asta's wide eyes and flushing cheeks. He seemed pleasantly stunned.

"Oh, that… we already forgave you, Langris-san. I'm just glad that you and Finral-san can med things and be _close_ brothers," Asta grinned. "And I'm glad that you realize your errors and wants to fix them. It's admirable! It's not easy to acknowledge your own flaws after all."

Langris couldn't help feeling the pleasant flush curled inside his chest when he saw Asta's sweet smile. His heart began to pound again and the warmth was almost overwhelming, but it was such pleasurable feeling that Langris didn't want it to stop.

"Also… if it's okay with you… I'd like to have lunch with you outside," Langris added, looking at Asta hopefully for a long moment until Asta seemed to realize what Langris was doing and turned red in the face.

"O-out like… a date lunch?" Asta asked, apparently making sure that he wasn't reading too much into Langris' intention.

"If you want it to be," Langris coughed, looking the other way awkwardly. "If you don't, just ordinary, perfectly friendly lunch is also acceptable," he continued after Asta was silent for too long to his liking.

Asta chuckled again then, seemingly very, _very_ amused. "I'd love to go on a date with you, Langris-san," he grinned cheerily again and Langris couldn't help smiling back softly, the fluttering in his stomach doubling and _tripling_ at the very enjoyable view of Asta's smile.

"It-it's a date then, Asta."

**~ End ~**

* * *

_**Omake** _

Yami couldn't help coughing slightly in surprise as he saw the _chibi_ of his Black Bull walked inside the restaurant where he and William were having their 'lunch', together with the Vice-Captain of the Golden Dawn Guild… in their formal uniform.

"What's wrong, Yami?" William asked, sounding curious, his usual gaudy mask missing from his face. Instead, he was wearing a hood to cover the burn mark on his face and he was in casual clothes instead of his formal Golden Dawn uniform.

Yami was also in different clothes, actually. Instead of his usual white shirt below his Black Bull robe, he was in a casual blue tunic and dark pants. His hair was slicked back instead of his usual messy one. Both he and William were pretty invisible like this.

"Nothing," Yami said, still coughing lightly because some of his food had gone the wrong pipe in his shock earlier. "Just surprised that the food is this good," he continued slowly.

The restaurant was a different one where he and William usually ate out. Yami hated formal restaurant, but it was necessary because William didn't trust the sanitary of food in a hell hole like the tavern. But, he had found this cozy little restaurant that was informal enough for him to relax but clean and comfortable enough for William to blend in without having to obsessively checking the kitchen to make sure there was no dangerous _substance_ that would make their stomach upset later.

"Yeah? I'm glad," William looked happy and Yami had to look the other way to avoid getting flustered.

But, turning his head away from William landed his gaze once more on Asta and Langris at the table five foot away from theirs, and he almost choked when Langris leaned in over the table to point something on the menu book that Asta was holding. His face was so close to Asta's and even though Asta seemed oblivious, it was clear in Yami's eyes that Langris had moved with _intention_. They looked too intimate like that and everyone in the room seemed to notice them as well because of their freaking Magic Knight formal uniforms!

_Oh, boy… Yuno will definitely flip out if he sees this._

"Yami?"

Yami turned to face William once again. "Hmm?"

"You seem distracted. Did something happen?" William asked again, looking a tad concerned now.

"Nope. Nothing," Yami said, wanting to distract William before he saw what he saw. It was funny when Langris was under influence, but right now, Langris perfectly knew what he was doing. If they were really on a date, Yami needed to brief them on how to act a little bit more subtle in public.

No one cared about same-sex relationship, but Golden Dawn and Black Bull? Noble and peasant? Adult and _minor_? Those were big deals for majority of the people in Clover Kingdom. Langris was publicly known for having a fiancé as well. It would be a disaster for both…no, for Asta especially if the rumor started to surface.

"Yami, you know you can tell me anything, right?" William said, looking at Yami's dark purple eyes with his lilac ones, subtly instilling and pouring reassurance and comfort with his hand on Yami's, squeezing lightly.

"Yeah," Yami turned his palm up and intertwined their fingers together, before he brought William's hand up to land a small kiss on the back of his palm. "I just want to help young flowers to bloom before they wither…"

…

…

William chuckled slightly. "Being poetic doesn't suit you at all," he commented, sounding very amusedly charmed.

"…way to ruin the mood," Yami deadpanned and William started laughing at that, apparently very entertained at the hilarity of Yami trying to be romantic.

**End of Sleeping Handsome**

* * *

**Additional Notes:**

1) _Senbon_ : Assassin Needle, a thin, long needle-like tool which is usually used for acupuncture, coated with medicine, or a weapon, coated with poi

**Author's Note:**

> Uh… the conclusion of this story is… 14k words of nonsense and stupidity. Sorry for that. I hope it is funny enough though. I know I’m laughing at some parts, but how about you guys? Have I told you not to take the fic so seriously? I believe I have. So… comments? One-liner? Critique? I’ll be waiting for your response…


End file.
